Blossick ppgd: Bear With Me
by Exeviclove
Summary: Will this month change Blossom and Bricks relationship? Blossom and Brick are assigned to a project together. Neither are happy. But, both soon start hanging out together. Even after the project. Will something bloom? Read and find out?
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone!! This is my first story, ao please be patient with me. This is mostly blossick, but there with also be butch x buttercup, and boomer x bubbles. I decided them in middle school, so it would be more older ig. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The City of Townsville

The day began the same, like any other. The only exception, was the puff sisters new classmates. The Rowdyruff boys. Yes, after the battle with bell. The ruffs new father Mr. Weasel, signed them up for school. Ruffs nor puffs were satisfied.

And that wasn't the worst part, they were placed in most classes together. Being in middle school had its advantages and disadvantages.

But you could say, Blossom and Brick were suffering the most out of their siblings. They literally despised each other. Boomer and Bubbles on the other hand, had a crush for each other. And they got along quite well. Now Buttercup and Butch, was another story. Both didn't hate each other, they just had a competitive relationship. Mostly now on sports.

As the first classes flew by, lunch came. The girls went with their friends. Buttercup with her fangirl group, Bubbles with Mandy. And Blossom, well. After the battle with Bell, she lost her connection with Dexter. He now always hanged out with Ogla. Blossom didn't mind, she just missed him.

"You know you could hangout with us, right Mandy?" Bubbles recommended.

"Ya sure whatever." Mandy answered.

"Naw im fine Bubbles, I'll just read on the bench. Thanks though." Blossom waved and left.

Finally, Blossom had time to herself. No one to bug her what so ever.

"Hey there red."

Or so she thought, she knew to well who that voice was. She looked up to meet two serious crimson eyes.

"Hi Brick," she said annoyed.

"Well, puff. Why so lonely? What happened to your boyfriend... Dorkster was it?" Brick questioned smirking.

"Its Dexter! And he's not my boyfriend, he is just... hanging out with Olga for a bit."

"Sure, whatever you say red. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Ugh! Quit calling me red, and what are you even doing here anyway?" Blossom was getting quite annoyed now. Who is he to insult her, and her friend. He had no right to.

"I come here everyday."

"For what exactly? Don't you hangout with your brothers? Ohh I get it, they ditched you." Blossom teased him, though he was not happy.

"No they did not ditch me! I simply come here to... to... um. Ahh none of your business!" Brick was furious, he didn't want her to find out what he really was doing.

He continued on to his spot under a tree, away form Blossom. The truth was, Brick was a total bookworm. Not only that, but a total nerd. I mean, he was the counterpart of the puff leader. The only flaw was, he didn't want anyone to know much.

The bell rang, and lunch was over. Each student went to their next class. Bad luck again for Blossom and Brick. They had language arts together.

All the students sat at their desks, and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Hello class! Today we will start on a project. You will have a partner, that I will assign to you." Mrs. Keane said.

The class stood silent, most of them didn't care. And some awaited for their partner.

"Susie, you will be with Mark. Natalie, you will be with Susan. Blossom, you will be with Brick."

"WHAT!!?" Blossom and Brick yelled in unison.

"No yelling in the classroom." Mrs. Keane said not pleased by their action.

Blossom was upset, she didn't want to work with Brick. He always hated her. They never got along, ever since they were young. He blamed her for everything.

Brick was furious, not only did he had to work with his enemy. But he had to be with her for a month. A month!! This was a month project, and he hated it.

School soon came to a end, and the puffs flew home together as usual.

"Aww come on Bloss, it couldn't be that bad." Bubbles always being the positive one in situations like these.

"If he does anything, I'll pound him!" Buttercup always being the protective sister.

"I guess it won't be that bad. I'll give it a try." Blossom gave a hopeful smile. Maybe Bubbles was right, maybe this could work. At least for a little.

Meanwhile, with the ruffs.

"I can't believe you got paired up with Blossom. Loser!!" Butch teased Brick, in which he did not like.

"Well look at the bright side, you get to hangout with your crush. For a month!" Boomer said also slightly teasing Brick.

"I do not like her! She is the enemy." Brick was not happy at all at this.

"Aww come on, you've had a crush on her. Like forever. Why don't you just take her. Kidnap her, and have fun."

"Butch is on to the right route about this. You should just make a move."

Brick thought for a moment, maybe he should make his move. At least a little. And also have some fun. Oh this was gonna be fun for him.

"Watch out red, I'm coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2: Project Day 1

Chapter 2: Project Day 1

It was a normal day for the girls. Each woke up, ate breakfast, and flew off to school.

Today was the day Blossom was gonna start her project with Brick. And she was a bit nervous about it.

The bell rang, and everyone went to their first class.

Blossom had Dexter for math, and it was not very good. Dexter never really talked to Blossom anymore, and it broke her heart. Just seeing him with Olga all the time, made her jealous.

After class she headed to the library. She must be prepared for this project. She looked up all the books on the literature they were working on.

As she was grabbing the last one, someone startled her.

"What you doing red?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Woah!" Blossom nearly fell from the ladder. I know your probably questioning why is she is on a ladder. If she has super powers? Well, the school doesn't let them use super powers. Only if allowed to.

"Careful red, you might hurt yourself." Brick said, steading the ladder.

"You just startled me, and for the last time. Don't.Call.Me.Red."

"I can call you whatever I want, and you can't do anything about it."

Blossom sighed, then grabbed the book she was going for. She went down the ladder carefully.

"It kinda sucks that we can't use our powers in here." Brick commented quite annoyed by this.

"Oh stop complaining." Blossom paused for a moment, and realized on what just happened.

"Wait a second, why are you here?"

Brick paused in shock, he didn't expect her to ask him.

"I um...um." Brick was as red as his cap.

Blossom noticed, and looked at him in confusion. She then realized, that he was hiding something in his back.

"What is that? What are you hiding?" She pointed at him, and tried to get a better look of the thing. But he was quick to react, and moved to the side.

"Nothing, you don't need to know."

Blossom was becoming impatient with him. She had to know what he had.

"Come on, let me see. If it's nothing, then show me." Blossom said reassuring him.

"Nope, I ain't letting you see it. And there ain't nothing you could do to make me show you." Brick was quite pleased with himself. Putting the foot down, and making up his mind. But on the other hand, Blossom never gave up.

She smiled, and tried reaching for it. Brick didn't expect this, but caught on. He gave her one of his famous cold stares. And she gave him on back. At that moment, both thought. _"Challenge accepted."_

Blossom kept trying to get the object, but Brick was quick to think. The only bad thing, is trying not to make too much noise. I mean it was a library.

Blossom was getting frustrated, she had to think of something to get his attention off.

She looked at him, and then had a idea. She reached for the object, Brick thinking she's going for the object he's hiding. But instead, she grapped his red cap. Brick looked at her in suprise and confusion. But soon after, his expression changed to a annoyed one.

"Red, give me back my cap."

"Naw I'm just gonna keep it."

Both seemed to have a stare down. Blossom's stare was a more satisfied stare, while Brick's was a mad one.

"If you show me the thing your hiding, I'll give you back your cap."

Brick smirked,"Not a chance red."

He tried reaching for it, but Blossom moved away.

"Na uh, show me the thing."

Brick turned his back to her, with his arms crossed.

"No."

Blossom was furious, but she had an idea in mind.

"Fine, I guess I'll just keep it then."

Blossom smiled and started walking away. This was a suprise to Brick, he turned around in confusion. He thought she was gonna give up, but no. She had to keep his precious cap. That little devil! Though he had to admit, he liked that side of her.

"Fine you win, just give me back my cap."

Blossom turned around, as if knowing he was gonna give up. She smiled, Brick blushed a bit at this. But brushed it off.

"Here ya go good sir."

She placed the cap on his head, the right way. He soon turned it the other way. And took a moment, before bringing out the object he was hiding behind his back.

To Blossom's suprise, it was a book. A plain old book. She looked at him in confusion. Then she started to laugh. Brick was not pleased with this, as his eye twitched.

"You know, if you like books so much. You could've just told me. That wasn't such a big deal, unless. You didn't want people to know."

She smiled at him, but he still gave her a angry look.

"You can't tell anyone. I mean anyone, neither your sisters."

He expected her to abject, but instead she agreed.

"Who is there to tell? I kinda don't have friends ya know. Remember?"

She was right, who was there to tell?

"I thank you, but you gotta admit it red. That is kinda sad."

He gave a smirk, and she punched him on the shoulder. And not the playful way at all.

"Oh shut up."

He just laughed, and shaked it off. They both smiled at each other.

The bell cut them off, but both decided to walk to lunch together.

"So, is that why you hangout by yourself? To read?"

"Ya."

"Do your brothers know?"

"Yes red, they have to live with me. I'm pretty sure they will know."

Brick laughed a bit, which Blossom just rolled her eyes and followed.

Both soon seperated, heading towards their siblings.

"So Blossom, I heard you were in the library with Brick. How'd it go?" Bubbles asked, while Buttercup almost spit her milk.

"What who told you that!?" Blossom was a bit suprise at this. Was there rumors spreading around? Did everyone know?

As if reading Blossom's mind, Buttercup abjected her thought." No, don't worry. Not everyone knows. Heck, I didn't even know."

All puffs finished their food." You know you could still hangout with us right?" Bubbles asked, checking on her sister.

"Ya, you could hangout with us too, we wouldn't mind." Buttercup also suggesting.

"Naw guys, I'm fine. You guys go hangout with your friends ok."

"Alright, but if you need anything. Just call." All nodded, and parted their ways.

Blossom went back to the bench, where she was. She started reading her book until, she felt someone sit next to her

"So you still hanging out here red?"

She turned to her side, and sighed.

"Unfortantely yes, and I suppose your here to read as well?"

Brick nodded in agreement, and smiled pleased with himself.

"I guess we will just come here together, huh?"

That question was different, then what she regularly heard from him. She thought, maybe this ruff wasn't that bad after all.

"I guess so Mr.Brick."

They both smiled, and continued their book.

After school ended, everyone headed off for home.

"Ok, so remember. At 4, at the park."

"Yes Brick I remember."

The two parted their ways, getting ready to work on the project together.

But at the household was a different story.

"WHAT!!!?"

The household sort of shook, from this action. Buttercup was the shouter, she did not approve of this at all.

"I will not have you go into the blaming sunset, with some ruff!"

"Aw come on Buttercup, they are just gonna work on a project."

Bubbles tried to back up Blossom's decision. Buttercup was stubborn, and protective of her sister.

"Don't Buttercup me Bubbles! We all know how this ends out. _With the kissy faces, and the hugs and cuddles._ Blech." Buttercup said, while making a lovey dovey voice on the last part.

"Buttercup, I'll be fine. I mean come on, I'm a powerpuff girl. I can handle myself."

Blossom ressured Buttercup that she would be ok. Buttercup sighed.

"Fine, but if he does anything. Imma-."

She tried saying, while pretend punching. But was interrupted by Blossom.

"Yes I know, now I gotta go. Bye girls!"

Blossom flew off, leaving her sisters where they stood.

"We should spy on them."

Buttercup gave Bubbles a smug looked. But Bubbles abjected Buttercup's offer.

"Your no fun."

Bubbles simply just laughed in response

Blossom made it to the park, but there was no sign of Brick. So she decided to wait.

"Hi red."

This startled Blossom,"Ahhh!"

Brick started cracking up, he even fell on the floor.

"It's not funny! Quit always sneaking up on me! And how many times have I told you, STOP CALLING ME RED!!"

Blossom was furious with his action. Darn ruff was always teasing her, or scaring her. And she had just about enough of it.

"Take a chill pill red, and would you rather me call you pinkie?"

He gave her an evil smile. She just hmphed in defeat. She admitted she liked red much better than pinkie.

"Let's just start."

Both of them brought out the books they needed for this project. Blossom took notes on the literature, while Brick schemed through the books. But mostly, he paid attention to Blossom.

"You know, theres an easier way to take notes right? You don't have to do it page by page."

Blossom gave him a look saying, _"Are you calling me stupid?"_ Brick just took the notebook from her and started writing. He flipped the pages pretty fast. All Blossom could do, was watching in amusement.

"There, all you need to do is get the main ideas. You could skip some pages."

"Well, look at you. Mr.Brick here is also a total nerd as well."

She smiled at him, and all he did was roll his eyes. He hated that she had to know this, darn project was getting to him.

"Whatever red, just don't be telling anyone. Cuz if you do, I'll pound ya!"

He brought a fist, and gave her a glare. All she did was roll eyes, and nodded. After that, they continued to work.

"I think thats enough for today."

Blossom said while yawning. Brick nodded and started to pick up the stuff.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ya, see ya then red."

They both waved their goodbyes, and parted their ways. As Blossom arrived home, Buttercup was awaiting her on the couch.

"So how'd it go? Do I need to kill him?"

Blossom started laughing at her action, while Buttercup was confused.

"No, he didn't do anything. Come on, let's go to bed."

Blossom motioned Buttercup to come, and she did. They walked in their room, to come across their sister alseep. Blossom tucked her sister in, while Buttercup got in bed. Blossom soon tucked herself in, and went to bed.

The professor went to check on them, but found three girls sleeping. He left the hall light on for Bubbles, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Set Up Time

Chapter 3: Set Up Time

Its been almost a week with Brick, and Blossom was fed up with him. He always popped out of no where and scared her. Or teased her, and made her mad. He always had a way to get under her skin. She hated it.

And the worst thing was, she had about two more weeks with him.

As she walked down the hall to get the supplies she needed for next class. She felt someone watching her, she looked around to check. But saw nothing, so she just shrugged it off.

She opened her locker, grapped the supplies, locked up the locker, turned then.

"Hello red."

Startling her, she screamed."Ahhh!!!"

She could feel her heart skip a beat, taking in her breath. Then exhaling calmly.

"You idiot, you could've gave me a heart attack!!! And what are you even doing here? I knew someone was following me! Why are you always following me!-"

Brick sort of blocked her out, and gave her an annoyed look. He soon had enough of her blabbering, and went into action.

"I swear to god, imma-"

Blossom paused seeing what Brick did. He pinned her in against the lockers and smirked.

"You talk alot red."

She was flustered by this, she froze. But got out of the trance, and pushed him off.

"Oh quit teasing me, and just go to class."

She soon left, leaving a dumb folded ruff. I guess that was as close as he could get.

But neither knew, that they were being spied on by a certain blue sister. Bubbles knew that they liked each other, and wasn't gonna give up. Until they admitted it. So she asked her counterpart to help her with this plan.

"Fine I'll do it, but only because I love you and my brother."

"Aww thanks Boomer! How about we tell our other siblings?"

Boomer looked at her in suprise. What kinda question was that, doesn't she know their siblings. Buttercup and Butch I mean come on. His brother kinda scared him.

"Are you kidding me! We can't tell our siblings that, they'll skin us alive!"

"Tell us what exactly?"

Both blues turned around startled at the voice. A voice they knew too well. Buttercup. And Butch was beside her puzzled as well.

"Well?"

Boomer looked at Bubbles, who looked like she was about to explode. He gave a quick look, and gave her no.

"Bubbles no-"

"WewereplanningtohelpBlossomandBrickhookupbecausetheylikeeachotherandtheyaretooshytoadmit!!"

Bubbles was breathing heavily, and sighed in relief. She really hated keeping secrets from her sisters. On the other hand, Boomer face palmed his face.

"Let me guess Bubbs, you want us to help?"

Bubbles nodded answering Buttercups question. Buttercup looked at Butch for a quick moment. Then both of them nodded, as if agreeing on something.

"Fine we will help you two dorks. But only because, this will be fun and Butch want to do it."

Boomer and Bubbles both high-fived each other.

"So what the first thing we do?"

Bubbles gave an evil grin, and they all started their scheme.

Blossom was in Kemistry with Brick, Bubbles, and Butch. She was working on her chemical assignment. While Bubbles and Butch had other plans. Butch started throwing papers at Blossom. At first she ignored, but soon got annoyed. She turned around and gave him a questioning glare

"Um... sorry... I was aiming for-"

While Butch destracted Blossom, Bubbles put a chemical in Blossom's chemical tube. And moved out of the way fast. The chemicals started rising, and Blossom turned slow to react. BOOM!

Couphs were heard everywhere, but everyone saw something unexpected.

Blossom opened her eyes, to meet up with two crimson eyes. Brick. The boy counterpart was on top of her, covering her from the explosion. He gave her a cold stare. She just sweatdropped embarassed.

Butch and Bubbles high-fived at their success.

After class Blossom and Brick went to go wash up. Blossom was upset at herself. She got every chemical down perfectly, or did she. She had to double check. Leaving the bathroom, Blossom met up with Brick.

"You know red, you should be more careful. One day, your gonna end up killing yourself."

Brick still had the cold stare, which made Blossom feel guilty.

"I know, but I swear I got it all down. By the way, you missed a spot."

She pointed to his check, and he soon wiped it off. Soon both went to the library, the usual schedule for them. But more trouble was going to come.

"Alright Brick, imma get a book. You can stay here, or follow me. Thats what you do best."

Brick was silent, and just followed her. Blossom was puzzled about this. Why wasn't he talking to her? He always had smart remarks, or evil schemes to scare her. Or even trying to flurt with her. But nothing, nothing at all.

Blossom got a little worried, but went back to getting her book. She went all the way up the ladder, but seemed to still not reach it. She admitted, that she was quite short.

Brick was mad, how the hell did that happen? Blossom was a smart girl, she wouldn't get something wrong like that. Was someone trying to sabotage Blossom? Well whoever it is, they are gonna get a pounding. Brick had tk be vigilent. Brick soon caught on, on Blossom's struggle. And smiled.

"Aww, is someone too short to reach the book?"

And there it is, all the worry in Blossom brushed off. She should've known he would've said something sooner or later.

"No, I'm just fine. Thanks for asking."

Blossom tried her hardest to reach, but did not prevail. Brick just chuckled at her stubborness. But what they did not know, is that Boomer was behind the bookshelf. He was ready to put the next plan in session.

As Blossom almost reached the book, the bookshelf started tilting downwards.

"Woah...woah!"

Brick looked at the bookshelf, then pushed it back into place with his finger. And was quick to react when Blossom fell off the ladder.

"Oof! Ugh."

Blossom landed in Bricks arms, and blushed at what just happened.

"Red, theres no need to fall for me."

Brick smirked down at her, while trying to keep in a laugh. Blossom was irritated at his little pun, she didnt mean to fall. I mean how the hell did the bookshelf tilt over anyway! Brick saw her reaction and laughed.

"Calm down red, don't blame yourshelf."

Brick laughed at his other pun, while Blossom couldn't resist joining him. Boomer was satisfied with his work, and left to inform Bubbles on what happened.

"Ok Brick, you can let me down now."

"Naw, I like it like this. And you should think of a nickname for me red."

"Ok I'll name you Bricky wicky."

Brick gave her a blank expression, not approving of the nickname.

"Alright, I get it jeez. Oh I almost forgot, DONT CALL ME RED!"

Brick smiled and shook his head in laughter. Soon enough, he put Blossom down.

Blossom thought that her day couldn't get any worse. But she was wrong, their siblings still had some tricks up their sleave.

It was now Buttercups turn to help, and she had something. Though it wasn't much, it was at least something.

While the class was running in PE, Buttercup decided to sneak up on Blossom.

"Hey Blossom!!"

Buttercup yelled while smacking her on the back, also placing a paper on her back.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm just saying hi to my sister."

Blossom looked her, not believeing her. Buttercup just smiled and left.

Lunch time was... a weird one for Blossom. Everyone was starring at her, and smiling or laughing. She just didn't understand, was there something in her hair? Or a stain on her shirt? She decided to shrug it off.

Blossom walked to her spot, but was stopped by Brick.

"Hey red, what's up with that?"

Blossom looked at him in confusion. She looked behind her, but couldn't reach the paper. Brick helped her, and grabbed the the paper. He read it out loud.

"Free hugs only for Brick."

Blossom blushed, no wonder why everyone was looking at her.

"You still want that hug?"

Brick smirked at her, while Blossom blushed and tried to get out of his hold. But it was no use, Brick held her in his arms.

"Haha, its no use red. Your getting a hug."

"Do I even have to say it."

As if he knew what she meant, he just shook his head.

"You could say it all you want, but I'm still gonna call you red."

She rolled her eyes, I guess there was no changing his mind. She is now stuck with the name red.

The greens and blues spied on the reds, from behind a bush. And were pleased with their work. But they were far from finished, just wait.


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

Chapter 4: What Now?

The blues and the greens, knew that it would take much more to bring the reds together. So all of them, decided to take it to the next level.

It was a bright Monday morning, and the puffs sisters went through your usual routine. Except today, there was an added step in the routine. After brushing their teeth, getting ready, and eating breakfast. They got their backpacks, and were gonna head out until.

"Why are we here!?"

Blossom looked outside in confusion, looking for the source of the sound. She was soon interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Um before you go out there, I kinda invited a few people."

Bubbles sweatdropped, while Blossom looked at her in confusion.

"Ya, um... they are gonna fly with us to school."

Buttercup came and said also embarassed by this.

"Wait, did you say fly?"

Her sisters couldn't answer, because they were interrupted by the green ruff.

"Hey, when are we gonna go!? I swear you guys are slow!"

Blossom was suprised with this, while the Bubbles laughed. But Buttercup on the other hand, gave him a death glare. Wait, if Butch was here. Then so was Brick! Blossom hated this intirely. Blossom pulled Bubbles to the side.

"Bubbles, what's the meaning of this?! Why did you invite them?!"

"Well, you know Boomer and I are dating. So we wanted to fly to school together. And he never goes anywhere without his brothers knowing. I also thought it was ok because, you and Brick finally-"

"We are getting along only because of the project and you know that!"

Blossom was not pleased with this at all. Not only did she have to spend time with Brick at school. But now in the morning, the only time she didn't have to deal with him!!

"I'm sorry, it's just we really love eachother. And it'll be nice to fly with him to school. You know how all the cute couples walk to school."

The blue puffs eyes sparkled at the thought. While Blossom just ignored, and went with it.

All puffs went outside to meet the ruffs.

"Come on dorks, lets go before we are late."

"Ohh, how about we race!!?"

All ruffs and puffs agreed, except the reds.

"You guys go, I'll fly at normal speed if you don't mind."

Blues and greens shrugged it off, and flew off. But Blossom was not alone. Brick decided to fly with her, not really in the mood.

"So what's up with you?"

Blossom questioned, Brick was awfully quiet. He just kept his eyes forward not answering her.

"Brick?"

She questioned once more, but all she got was a cold stare. And this one told her not to bother him. So she stood quiet.

Once they got there, everyone was already inside. The bell rang, and both barely made it to class.

In the hall to next class, Blossom felt like she was being followed. And this time, it felt threatening. She looked around, but everything seemed normal. Blossom got her stuff from her locker, and tried to leave for class. Until-

"Hey there hot stuff~"

Blossom was pinned to the wall by a guy, who wasn't alone though. He had two more guys right behind him.

"Who needs Brick, when you got me. I mean he wouldn't like a nerd girl like you. Who didn't even know she had a paper on her back all day. HAHAHA!"

Soon enough all of them were laughing at her. She felt ashamed of herself, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey punks!"

All boys turned around, including Blossom. The ruff himself stood there, not looking too happy. All the boys cowarded in fear, not wanting to mess with him.

"Leave now!!!"

"Uh sure Brick...hehe...whatever you say."

The leader of the group said, scared of Brick. But before he could leave, Brick grabbed him by the collar.

"And let me get this straight, if any of you so much as touch a hair on her head. **I'll skin you alive!!!** "

After that he let go, and they all ran in fear. Blossom was quite shocked. No one really stuck up for her, except her sisters and...Dexter.

"Well Brick, looks like you really scar-"

"You know red, you should stick up for yourself. I know your a puff and all, but come on! You can't just let people walk all over you like that!"

"Brick your right, I'm a puff. And it is my duty to protect people, not threaten them. I'm not a ruff like you, who intimidates everyone."

"Well, it's no wonder why I despise you puffs. It's the reason you stick up for people, that makes you weak."

Blossom was pissed at what he said. How dare he insult her like that! He wasn't any better, he was just a low life- Ugh!

"You know what!! Forget it, imma just go to class!"

She left, holding in all her anger. While Brick didn't, he punched the locker. Leaving it all scrunched in.

After math class, Blossom wanted to go to the library instead. She didn't feel like seeing Brick today, after the incident. Though she wasn't paying attention, deep in thought. And end up bumbing into someone, while falling on top of them.

Blossom looked up, to meet two blue eyes. Blue eyes? She then realized who it was. Dexter!? This was just like square one, when they barely meet.

"Uh.. I-I'm so sorry. Hehe... I'm clumsy."

She picked up his glasses and gave it to him.

"It's alright Blossom, I wasn't watching where I was going either. So don't blame yourself."

Dexter put on his glasses, and looked at her. Both of them, stared at eachother. Oh how Blossom loved him. This reminded her of everything they did together, and it pained her.

On the other hand, Dexter remembered all the pain she faced. It was his fault she nearly died that time. And he planned to keep her safe from anything else. By keeping a distance.

"Well, thanks Bloss. And sorry for bumping into you. I'll see you in-"

What startled the two, was Brick pulling Blossom with him to the library. Leaving a speechless Dexter. Getting out of her trance, Blossom soon yelled at Brick.

"Hey! What was that for? You know it's rude to leave a person, while they're talking to you."

"Ah shut up red!"

What did he just say?! He has the nerve to insult her, and then shut her up! What is wrong with him! Hes been acting weird all day.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up ruff! And for the last damn time. Don't call me red!"

Brick suddenly stopped and gave her, one of his deadly stares. This startled Blossom, no scared Blossom. This reminded her of when they were kids. When they were always fighting, he would always give her a glare like that. Meaning that he wanted nothing more, then to destroy her.

Seeing her reaction, Brick's expression changed. His angered one, changed to a concerned one. She looked terrified, and he felt bad. Feeling bad for a puff, man what happened to him?

"Sigh, red I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to say all that stuff. It just gets me mad, that you have all these powers. Yet, you don't use them. To at least show people not to mess with ya."

Blossom didn't answer, she was to scared. And dwelt up in the past as well. Brick noticed this, and end up doing something. A ruff never did. He hugged her. Not just any hug though, this was a comforting hug. And Blossom liked it.

"Hey Brick, this actually feels nice."

Brick had to admit it did feel nice. It felt right.

"And I'm sorry too for also being rude."

They let go of each other and laughed. And both blues spying on them, were happy about this. Even though, they didn't plan this. I guess things just happen without planning.

After school, the puffs and ruffs flew home. More like, the ruffs flew the puffs home. When arriving, Blossom went straight inside after saying bye to Brick. While her sisters planned something.

"Hey bloss! Come down here, me and bubbs gotta tell you something!"

After being called down, Blossom questioned her sister.

"So what you need to tell me."

"Well you know the ruffs are kinda good, because of Mr.Weasel."

Blossom simlpy just nodded wanting to know more.

"Well, the boys wanted to know if we wanted to go on patrol with them. Since you know-"

"What!!?"

What were her sisters thinking!? Everyday the ruffs were here, or with us.

"Man bloss, your a sissy when it comes to Brick huh."

Blossom eye twitched at her comment. While Buttercup was smirking. Then, next thing you know they started wrestling. Bubbles laughed at her sisters.

"Fine I'll go, but only because Bubbles is dating Boomer. I don't understand why you agreed?"

She pointed at Buttercup. Not knowing why her sister was helping Bubbles.

"Because unlike you, I'm ok with Butch. I mean ya, he can be a pain in the ass. But hes chill."

"Whatever, when exactly is this patrol?"

Both sisters smirked at eachother, then answered.

"Tonight at 6."

Both said in unison, while Blossom sighed annoyed. Great now she has to patrol with him. I guess luck wasn't on her side.


	5. Chapter 5: Patrol

Chapter 5: Patrol

It was six o'clock, and the girls were heading towards the park. Being the Rowdyruff boys, they were a little late. For this patrol, each decided to seperate in groups of two. More a less in couples.

Of course Blossom was stuck with Brick.

"So, where are we going to check first?"

Blossom tried her best to lighten the mood, it was far too quiet for her liking.

"Let's check the town center."

Blossom nodded in agreement. But he was still too quiet. It was back too square one practically. Where they didnt get along. He has been acting like this for awhile, and she did not like it.

As they arrived at the town center, Blossom decided to make a conversation with Brick.

"So, I guess everything is fine here."

"Ya."

But before she could say anything else, both heard a scream for help. Both rushed to the scene, where a group of robbers where. There were four or five of them, trying to rob a bank.

"Stop! Dont you dare do anything you'll regret!"

Blossom was the first to react to this, but the robbers seemed to have their sights on Brick.

"So, it seems you Rowdyruffs. Have betrayed us villians, helping these girls."

One robber said speaking up.

"Ya, what a weakling. Having to hide behind a girl, and surrendering to a weasel."

All soon laughed at Brick, mocking him of his weakness. But Brick wasn't happy at all. In fact, Blossom backed up because of this. She knew he had a short temper. And faster than lightening, Brick pounded the group.

"Don't you dare make fun of me! You scums can't even rob a single bank. I have destroyed and robbed many places. So, **don't insult me you low lifes!** "

Brick held one of the robbers by the collar, and punched him. He then kept punching and kicking him, not allowing him to get up. Blossom didn't like this at all. He was a criminal, but he didn't deserve this. At this point, she believed Brick was gonna kill the guy.

"Brick, I think he's had enough. He learned his lesson, leave him alone."

Brick didn't acknowledge her though, he just continued his torture.

"Brick I said stop!"

He then turned to her, looking threatening. Blossom saw something, she has never seen in a ruffs eyes. Pain. She soon calmed down, and grew concerned.

"Why are you standing up for these scums!? They deserve this!"

"No they don't! They might be criminals, and hurt people. I would understand if you punched him once or twice. But literally torturing him, no. Thats to much."

Something snapped with in Brick, and he had enough.

"Oh so you think that its right for them to insult me!? Is that what I deserve!? To be treated like crap, just because I'm a ruff!? While you puffs get everything you want!"

Blossom could see the hurt in his rageful eyes. She felt sympathy for him, but at the same time anger.

"Brick calm down, thats not what I meant."

"You puffs have everything handed to you! Everyone loves you, you don't need to try to make friends like me! So why even care about me, are you trying to mess with me!?"

"Brick-"

Blossom couldn't even finish her sentence, Brick was so frustrated. That he punched the closest thing. And that was the robber he was torturing. The man dropped on the ground unconsious, not looking good at all. Blossom looked at him in horror.

"You puffs don't even have to worry about rejection! Or anyone trying to get under your skin, other than villians! I've been judged ever since I went to school! Because I hangout with you! Because I hangout with a weakling, it makes me a weakling!"

Blossom couldn't take his tantrum anymore.

"You think your the only one with problems? Just because I'm a puff, doesn't mean everyone likes me! I thought you knew me!? I've never had friends, except for Dexter! When he left me for Olga, it was hard for me! So don't say everything is handed to me! Because, not even I am excepted sometimes! I'm no weakling!"

With that, Blossom flew out of the bank sobbing. Brick was pissed. But not at her, at himself. He should've known, that he was hurting her. He pushed to far.

Brick decided to finish the job, and take the robbers to jail. But he was left alone without Blossom there. He decided to fly around townsville one last time, then go home. But on the way, he saw Blossom at the park. Under a tree, curling up in a ball crying.

He soon decided to confront her, even if it would be hard. Brick landed beside her, and sat down with her.

"Go away Brick, I'm not in the mood."

Brick just sat there silent, looking up at the stars.

"Look red, I'm sorry for how I acted back there. I'm just so feed up with people judging me, for my title. Or past. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Blossom took a quick glance at Brick, her angry expression. Changed to a calm one.

"Its ok, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you either. I guess I'm also feed up with people always thinking I'm all that. Just because I'm a puff."

Brick then looked at Blossom, who was looking at the ground. He was wrong, I guess the puff really understood him after all.

"No don't apologize. You had right to yell at me. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I know it has been hard. For both of us. Could you ever forgive me red?"

Blossom looked at Brick. His crimson eyes full of serenity, and him being so close. She couldn't resist a blush.

"Brick, of course I forgive you. You don't deserve that kinda treatment either."

Brick froze, he saw something Blossom has never done for him. She smiled. Not just a regular smile, it was a warm genuine one. Brick couldn't help but staring at her, she looked beautiful when she smiled. He has never seen her done it, and it seemed the whole world lit up.

"You know red, I noticed something."

Blossom turned to him, wondering what he meant. But Brick had other plans, knowing him.

"You haven't complained about me calling you red. Now, what's up with that?"

Blossom calmed down, at her tense state. She thought it was going to be a little for serious. Brick was disappointed in himself, but he just couldn't come to say it.

"Well, I guess the name isn't so bad. I mean if you like it so much, there is no use arguing with you."

Brick smiled back, happy that she finally accepted his nickname for her.

"You know, you still need to give me a nickname right?"

He gave his cocky grin, and Blossom just rolled her eyes.

"When the time comes, I'll give you one."

Blossom seemed uneasy with awkwardness, and Brick saw that. So he reassured her by giving her a warm hug. Blossom liked this, and snuggled her face into his chest. Brick pulled her closer, while placing his chin on top of her head. After the moment was over, Brick broke the silence.

"Let's get you home red."

Both flew to the utonium household.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Brick."

"I guess so red, see ya in the morning."

Both waved bye, and went their separate ways. Blossom going inside, while Brick flew home.

As Blossom went up the stairs, you could say she got a warm welcome.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"

Buttercup screamed, literally almost breaking Blossom eardrum. On the other hand, Bubbles was sobbing.

"We were worried sick about you!! We thought the ruffs played us, and kidnapped you!!"

Bubbles gave Buttercup a cold stare.

"Well I thought they did. But that doesn't change the point!!"

Blossom felt bad, for making her sisters worry. And for having them, practically blaming the ruffs. When they had nothing to do with it.

"Girls I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to worry you. Brick and I just got held back, because of robbers."

Both stood silent, but Buttercup spoke up.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Bubbles. She was worried sick."

Blossom looked at Bubbles, who was sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Bubbles, I never meant for you to worry. And Buttercup, you do deserve an apology too. I'm sorry."

Blossom looked down in shame, but soon was hugged by Bubbles.

"Its ok bloss, we apologize too. We over reacted."

"But you have the right to, your my sisters. I would do the same for you."

Bubbles smiled, then looked at Buttercup. Bubbles motioned for Buttercup to join in the hug. And she did.

"You guys are dorks."

"But you love us."

"Love you too Buttercup."

After the moment, all puffs decided to go to bed. But all but one could sleep. Blossom just couldn't get Brick out of her mind. His crimson eyes, his long hair, and his comforting gestures. Well, she's just gonna have to live with her knowing. That there is no getting rid of him. But is that a good thing, or a bad thing?


	6. Update

**Hi guys! I know I haven't been updating in a while, but I edited the story. Yes it is still the same, its just my grammar sucked. Brick is still serious, ans Blossom is still stubborn. So it would mean alot if you would reread the chapters, they are way better. Also, I'm working on chapter 6. well thank you for reading, and if you guys can reply back please do so. The support meams alot to me, and if any of you have wattpad. It is also available there. Peace yall :3**


	7. Chapter 6: Student Council

The week went by pretty fast, both reds were leading up to the projects final days.

The only thing that changed this week, was that student council had started not so long ago. And Blossom of course, was the president of this club. She was always prepared for her duties, and ready for what they were going to do this year.

That club was her safe place for the year, where she could think to herself. No distractions what so ever, or so she thought.

It wasn't the people in that club that bothered her, other than Dexter being vice president. But today, everything would change her once peaceful club.

"Blossom, I have gotten a few more members just like you asked."

Dexter came up to Blossom quite pleased with himself.

"Thank you Dexter, it means a lot. Now we have enough members to help us with the first dance decorations. Let us introduce them, ya?"

Dexter nodded while calling them in. What Blossom wasn't prepared for was to meet one certain new member. He walked through the door with his long hair, and his crimson eyes. Brick.

"Thank you all for coming and joining us, now back onto the topic."

Dexter looked at Blossom to continue the topic, but all she did was stand there frozen. But then realized the tension, and spoke.

"Oh sorry today after school, we will be working on the decorations for the schools first dance such as; streamers, banners, and balloons. The color scheme for the dance is pink and white. So-"

A small laugh was heard from the crowd, and Blossom paused for a moment. She met with two certain crimson eyes, and she then knew it was him. But brushed it aside and continued.

"We only have tonight and tomorrow morning to get this ready, for the dance is tomorrow. So bring those colors after school"

With that the meeting was over. Blossom grabbed her stuff and headed down the hall.

"Red"

Being called she turned around to meet Brick.

"Pink really?"

She wasn't amused at all, but simply just rolled her eyes in return.

"Pink is a nice color for a first dance, if I do say myself."

"Well of course you would say that, your favorite color is pink. Now red is a way better color."

"Is that why you call me red instead of pinkie?"

Brick looked at her with a blank expression, and she just smirked in return. Blossom got close to his face waiting for his answer, but received a hand pushing her face away.

"Hush it red"

After that, both headed to the library. The day went by pretty fast, both puffs and ruffs went through the usual lunch as well.

Having Bubbles with Mandy, Buttercup with her fan group, and Blossom of course with Brick. All led up to the decorating of the dance after school.

The halls were being filled with streamers, and tables were being set up in the gym. Everyone was working together, and Blossom was quite satisfied with this view. While looking around inspecting, she noticed something different. And it was to no surprise to who was behind it.

"BRICK! I said pink and white, not red and white!"

Blossom was annoyed by Brick putting red all over the place. Though knowing him, she should've expected it.

"Ah come one red, isn't the color red romantic!"

Brick said while mimicking her voice and holding his hands together.

"No, I mean yes it is. But its a first dance, not Valentine's Day!"

"Oh ya, well I think you..."

A smirk then plastered across his face, and he soon did something mischievous.

"NEED MORE RED!"

He then got a red steamer, and rapped it around her whole body with his power of speed. Blossom gasped, and struggled to take the streamer off her.

"Brick, you know you know your not supposed to use your superpowers inside!!!"

She then hmped, but got a satisfied ruff in return.

"Well what can I say red, I am a ruff. Its what I do"

Brick teased her further knowing it annoyed her greatly.

"BRICK GET THIS OFF ME!"

He just ignored her and smiled. Blossom face got red with both anger and embarrassment.

"What happened to the serious Brick I used to know? That I met almost a month ago. The one that hated me and wanted nothing more to eliminate me."

Brick stopped and thought for a moment. Did anything happen to him? Did he become soft? But that was impossible, he still felt an urge to get revenge. To be honest the ruff didnt even know his own feelings.

"I don't know red, but to be honest I've been trying to be nice to you. Remember we have a truce for right now."

Blossom relaxed a little and sighed, glancing up she saw Brick wearing his blank expression.

"Can you please help me out of here?"

He stared at her for a moment, then helped her out.

Little did he know, that Blossom had a trick up her sleeve.

"Brick if I need more red, then you need more PINK!"

Blossom splattered pink paint that she had for working on posters, all over Brick's sweater. She laughed while Brick was surprised on what she did.

"Red..."

Blossom looked at him in question, but soon realized that she had ticked of the ruff leader.

"THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SWEATER!"

He started charging at her and not the playful way. Blossom then ran away from him in the opposite direction. Both soon passed each member of the club one by one. Until she reached Dexter.

She tried to hide behind him, moving in circles because Brick tried to grab her.

"Um Blossom what are you doing?"

"Nothing Dexter just trying not to die today."

Blossom then gave up on hiding, so she continued running.

"Dexteryourinchargewhileimgone!"

Dexter just stood there perplexed by the situation that just happened. But soon shrugged it off to get back to work.

Blossom ran for her life, while Brick ran after her angered. He soon grew tired of running and stopped.

"How the hell does she have that much stamina!?"

A idea then popped in his head, and a huge smirk crept its way up on his face. Soon enough, the hall was filled with a red flash of light.

Blossom then stopped for a breath air, oh how she wished she could use her powers. But to her surprise, Brick flew and landing in front of her.

"Well well well, look what we got here?"

Her eyes soon grew big with fear.

"Now Brick, you know I didnt mean it that way"

Blossom sweat dropped while scratching the back of her neck.

"Now you see red, you mess with me. And you end up on the ground."

His faced was filled with a seriousness.

"Brick its just a sweater!"

"It was my favorite one!"

"I'll buy you a new one!"

"Nope now your gonna pay."

Brick then got closer her, but Blossom soon had no choice but to fly away. So she did, and fast too. Brick blinked at her action, but soon got angry and followed her.

The two flew around Townsville, one chasing the other. Thank god for no damage, it was all thanks to Blossom for that.

"OK OK I said sorry!!!"

Brick let go of her shirt, and she fell on the floor. With her landing her butt.

"Jeesh over a stupid sweater."

Blossom mumbled to her self not wanted Brick to hear.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing nothing."

Both soon flew back to the school, and Blossom was pleased with the results.

"This is so beautiful, all of you did a great job!"

Blossom smiled till she saw a little section full of red. She then glanced at Brick, and as if he read her mind. He gave her a cold stare, which she then looked away in defeat.

"OK guys tomorrow is the dance, now let's all have fun!"

All members headed home, and Blossom said her last goodbye to Dexter. And was left with the ruff leader himself.

"Um aren't you going to head home?"

He just gave her his same stare, which Blossom was still wary about it.

"Still mad at me for ruining her favorite sweater?"

Brick just looked away as if he were distracted on something, so Blossom took that as a yes.

"Well I'm going to go home, goodnight Brick see you tomorrow."

Feeling a hand grasp her wrist, Blossom turned around flustered and confused.

"Um Brick..."

"I'll take you home."

So many questions went running around in Blossom's head. Though she did know one thing, by the look of his expression and the way he was acting. Brick wouldn't take no for a answer.

"OK then let's go."

Both ruff and puff flew to the utonium household. Most of the way both were silent and didnt say a word. As they arrived at the house, Blossom still had questions lungering in her mind. But she decided to subside it and say goodbye.

"Goodbye Brick, thanks for taking me home."

"No problem red."

When he answered back, Blossom noticed that he seemed a bit off. Brick was more distance, and didnt really pay attention to her.

As Blossom entered the house, Brick began to fly home himself. Though he seemed to be patrolling the area for something.

When he arrived home, he saw his two brothers sitting on the couch.

"Hey bro, how was student council. Blech."

Brick just ignored Butch and continued to Boomer.

"Fine then be a bitch."

"Shut up Butch, we have more important matter than your feelings!"

Butch grew mad, but brushed it off. Boomer looked up at his older brother in question.

"Boomer where is that darn weasel!?"

"He's upstairs working on an experiment."

With that, Brick flew upstairs and found the weasel. He had his goggles on and looked very concentrated.

"Yo weasel!"

Mr. Weasel then dropped the chemicals he was using. He them glared at Brick in anger.

"What is the meaning of this child!? Can't you see I am busy with a very important experiment!?"

"Shush Weasel!"

Mr. Weasel was quite annoyed with the boy's behavior. What on earth gave him the right to treat him like that.

"How dare y-"

"Bell is back"

All the anger in Mr. Weasel soon went away, and was replace with shock.

"I saw her watching us from a far, and do to be honest. I think she's after red."

 **YAY I FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please tell me what you guys think! :3**


	8. Chapter 7: Dance Part 1

"Blossom wake up!"

Blossom was awoken by her sister's scream. Bubbles was staring at her with a perplexed expression.

"What?"

Bubbles then filled her sister in on what was the problem.

"WHAT!? Im late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!"

The puff leader changed quickly and flew downstairs to eat breakfast. Buttercup was stocked by how fast she finished her plate. When she was done, she flew outside to meet the ruffs.

"I can't believe you guys didn't wake me up earlier!"

"We tried, but you were passed out."

The six of them then flew to school in what Blossom thought would be a silent flight.

"So me and Boomer are going to the dance together. What about you guys?"

Bubbles said enlighting the dance.

"Well I was planning to ask Buttercup, but she might not want to go."

Butch elbowed Buttercup playfully, while she grew annoyed.

"Im going, but not with you."

The greens then laughed at each other, while the blues joined in.

"What about you Blossom? Are going to go to the dance with anyone?"

"Hey maybe she can finally man up, and ask Dexter."

Both had an evil grin on their faces, while Blossom send them a glare back.

Though on the other hand, Brick felt something turn in his stomach. Just by the mention of Dexter, would put him a bad mood.

"Well Blossom?"

"Just because its a dance, doesn't always mean you have to have a date. Besides I'm not the only one going alone, Brick is going alone too."

Brick then nodded to confirm her statement. But the blue sister had another plan in mind.

"Why not just go together then? I mean me and Boomer, Buttercup and Butch. Might as well go together."

All looked at the two, but before they could argue. Bubbles made up her decision.

"Well then its settled, you two are eachothers dates."

All arrived at school, and as the bell rung. All went their sepereate ways.

But little did any of them notice, that they were being watched.

Later on that day, the puffs were preparing for the dance. All were happy except the green puff.

"Why do I have to wear this!?"

Buttercup exclaimed whilst yanking on the dress her sisters put on her.

"Aww come on Buttercup, you look cute."

Bubbles hugged her sister while speaking in a baby tone. The leader just giggled at the scene.

"I don't want to look cute, I want to look tough! This girly dress is not me!"

Buttercup began to throw a fit like a child that didn't receive a toy.

"To bad Buttercup, its a dance and you have to look nice."

After all the complaining, the girls super hearing caught the ruffs presence. One by one flew in the window, all wearing nice buttoned up shirts with jeans.

"See Buttercup even the boys dressed up."

"Shut up Bubbles!"

The ruffs were in awe at the sight of how wonderful the puffs looked. Blossom was in a nice laced salmon dress, which had little diamonds on it and went down to her ankles. Buttercup had a lime green dress that went down to her knees. Bubbles had a baby blue curled dress, which was tight on her body.

"Wow Bubbles, you look beautiful."

Boomer said astonished by how his date looked. Bubbles then blushed and kissed his cheek, while the other siblings smiled.

"Get a room you two, now let's hurry up and get this over with!"

The green puff complained still not happy about her look. As they flew outside, Butch complemented Buttercup. Resolving with her punching his shoulder. This left the leaders last, which both just stared at each other.

"Red I gotta say, you look... Uh nice."

Brick said trying to break the silence.

"You don't look bad yourself ruff."

Blossom smiled while elbowing him playfully. With that, all headed towards the dance.

When they arrived, the school was full of cars and teenagers. Many people and couples were dancing, and enjoying themselves. The blues were the first to go dance, then the greens left. Then again the reds were left alone together at their table.

Blossom hated the silence between them, she just couldn't bear it. So she decided to make a conversation.

"Its pretty crowded in here huh?"

"It is, I can't stand it."

"So... How have you been?"

The ruff looked at her confused, then started cracking up. The puff leader stared at him confused herself, has he finally lost his mind or something?

"Whats so funny?"

"You really suck at small talk huh?"

He said whilst still laughing, and whipping a tear from his eye. Blossom then frowned and hmphed him.

"Awe come on red, I was joking."

Before he could finish his statement, he was interrupted by Dexter and some student council members.

"Hello Blossom, I say the dance came out amazing."

Blossom nodded happy with the results. While Brick grew angry again. He kept thinking to himself, why does he feel like this? Seeing Dexter speaking with Blossom, made him feel a weird sensation. Was he jealous? He shook his head denying the thought. He couldn't be jealous, and why would he?

Brick then came back down to earth from his thoughts. The group was still talking to Blossom, then some of them left to go dance. Which left Dexter talking to Blossom. But then something suddenly happened.

"So uh Blossom... I was wondering, would you uh... Dance with me?"

Blossom's face then turned bright red, while Brick's jaw dropped. Poor puff was speechless, she didn't know what to say. She didnt even know if she could answer, but she couldn't leave Dexter hanging.

Before Blossom could answer, she was stopped by a certain ruff.

"Sorry Dorkster, but she's my date. So that means she'll be dancing with me."

Without another word, Brick grabbed Blossom by the arm and dragged her to the dance floor. Leaving a speechless Dexter.

As the reds made their way to the dance floor. Blossom grew angry, how dare he just interrupt her like that! Not only that, but she wasnt even able to answer Dexter back. Before she could scold him, a slow dance started to play. And the ruff leader positioned them, by grabbing her waist.

Instead of arguing with him, Blossom decided to go along with it. Both everted eyes, not wanting to look at each other.

"Why did I even bring her here to dance? I hate dancing! And why can't I look at her?"

"Dont look at him, it'll only make it awkward. But then again, not looking at him will make it awkward too. Why do I feel like this?"

Finally both snapped out of their deep thinking, and looked at each other.

"Her eyes, they are a nice pink that shine in the spotlight. Ew what the hell did I just think!? But then again, she does look lovely tonight."

"His serious expression, its like he's looking deep into my soul. And his crimson eyes, I can stare at them all day. What!? Did I just think that!? I can't like a ruff! But he does look nice in those clothes"

Brick began to twirl her with the smoothness of the song. And Blossom moved along with the rhythm. From a far, their siblings were smiling. Finally all their hard had somewhat paid off. But on the other side of the dance floor, where the tables were. Dexter, was observing them from afar as well.

He began to feel humiliated, and quite jealous. Leaving Blossom alone was the worse thing he could do. Olga was a nice girl and all, but Blossom was different. She was always by his side, never questioned his reasons for doing things. He just felt that Olga understood his pain, for the loss of an older sibling. He thought that she could help him, and maybe there was something more. But it didn't feel the same as he felt with Blossom.

He had planned out a whole apology, and everything. But all that back fired when the ruff stole her from him. Now they were on the dance floor enjoying themselves. But he knew he would never give up.


	9. Chapter 8: Dance Part 2

The reds were still dancing, falling deeper into the music. Brick twirled Blossom a few more times, before he felt a stare crawl up his spine. He turned to meet up with two blue masked eyes.

Dexter gave him a stern look, and Brick didnt like it at all. So he decided to send him his famous cold stare back. Brick could feel Dexters anger towards him, and he was satisfied. Though he kept his stare on the nerd, he still danced with Blossom.

After the song the two headed back to the table, in which Dexter was still at. When they arrived, he stood up. Blossom then grew nervous on what happened earlier, while Brick grew annoyed and still wore his stare.

"Uh Blossom... Could I talk to you for a quick moment?"

Dexter said while approaching the pink puff. Though Blossom was nervous about it, she agreed. Both went to the hall, leaving the ruff at the table.

"Blossom I'm sorry."

Blossom looked at him confused.

"I've been a terrible person. Not only have I abandoned you, but I have also let you down. You have always been by my side all the time, and to repay you I left you. I thought Ogla could stop this pain, and we could help eachother. But I was wrong, so... so so wrong."

Dexter looked to the floor in shame, while Blossom gave a worried face. But it soon turned into a warm smile.

"Dexter I may not know how I feel about all this. Or on what had happened to us after Bell. But I know, that I could never stay mad at you."

He looked at her and smiled.

"I know we have a lot to catch up on, but can we be friends again?"

"That would be nice Dexter."

Both smiled and hugged eachother. After that, they headed back to the tables.

Brick was becoming impatient, but seeing them return relieved him.

"OK boys, I'll be right back. Im going to go get us some snacks and drinks."

As soon as she left, the boys then stared at each other.

"Hello Dorkster."

"Thats Dexter to you."

"So, you ditched red huh?"

"I admit yes I did, but I am very sorry for that. I regret it very much."

"You should be. Because if you ever hurt her like that again, I'll pound ya into next week!"

"Since when do you care about her!? Arent you one of her arch enemies!?"

Brick stood up from his seat, and grabbed Dexter by the collar.

"Thats for me to know, and for you to find out. No one hurts her except me, got it?"

Brick said in a stern tone, making sure he got the point. In which he did, so he nodded. Brick let go of his collar, and relaxed a bit. But he wasn't finished speaking his mind. He felt a new feeling that he did not recognize. But he was very aware on what it was. It was possessiveness. And he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Just to let you know, I ain't giving up red to anyone. I won't even think of doing so soon, or anytime. So whatever your planning, it ends here."

Brick was a bit taller than Dexter, in which he towered over him. But that doesnt mean that Dexter was going to run away, with his tail between his legs.

He may not be big or tuff, but he was smart. And he could be just as ruthless as the ruff.

"Uh guys... are you OK?"

Blossom interrupted, holding the drinks and snacks in hand.

"We are just fine red, don't worry."

"Ya fine."

Both boys sat down and looked away from each other. While Blossom decided to sit in between them. The blues and greens also made their way back to the table.

"That.Was.Amazing!"

The blue puff said out of breath.

"Ya I gotta say that was pretty cool."

The blues and greens were satisfied by the dances. Blossom just smiled, but was distracted by the tension between the two boys.

"So Bloss, did you and Brick enjoy the slow dance?"

Buttercup questioned while giving them a sly grin. She received two flustered leaders.

"Man these sweets over here are good!"

Boomer exclaimed with his mouth full. While the others just rolled their eyes.

But both puff sisters noticed that Dexter was there. And both were confused of why he was there.

"So Dexter are you and Blossom friends again?"

The blue puff questioned him innocently, while the young genius blushed.

"Uh yes, we made up after all what had happened."

Bubbles smiled, while Buttercup was still not sure. But the rest of the night went well. They laughed and had fun, enjoying themselves. All except Brick and Dexter, who were giving each other death glares here and there.

The dance soon came to an end, and everyone was packing up and ready to leave. All went outside to start heading home.

"So Blossom um...tomorrow wanna hang out? Im sorry its awkward, but I would like to catch up."

Blossom was silent, she didn't know how to answer. Till she felt someone's presence behind her. It was Brick. For some reason, his presence felt intimidating. She turned around, and he gave her a certain look.

"Uh sorry Dexter, I'm hanging out with Brick tomorrow."

Brick then gave a wicked grin to Dexter, accomplished of himself.

"Oh that's quite alright, we can hangout next time."

Dexter said nonchalantly, though Brick could read his anger like a book.

Dexter said goodbye, and walked home. While the ruffs and puffs flew home. During the flight, Brick decided to get into Blossom's business.

"So red, you and Dorkster are friends again huh?"

"Ya I guess so."

Brick saw unsureness in her eyes.

"Do you even want to be friends with him? Or did you just agree because you felt bad?"

That made Blossom think for a moment. Why did she agree? Was it because she felt bad? Or that she just couldn't say no?

"I don't know, but I forgave him. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Do I deserve a second chance?"

Blossom froze then looked at him. His eyes were seeking for an answer.

"Brick you are on your second chance, and nobody deserves it more than you do."

Brick was touched by her words, and he smiled. All of them arrived at the utonuim household. The blues cuddled, the greens messed with each other, and the reds stood silent for awhile.

"Tonight was great Brick, thank you for being my date."

"No problem red, it was my pleasure."

Brick pat her head, then both puffs and ruffs went separate ways.

"I gotta admit today was fun."

"See Buttercup I told you it would be awesome."

"Whatever so Bloss, what was your favorite part? The part where you and Dexter became friends again, or when Brick danced with you?"

Both sisters gave a devious smile to the leader.

"I liked both, tonight was good."

After that, all went to bed. Before Blossom closed her eyes, she smiled. She was too happy to think about the negative possibilities that could happen tomorrow. Tomorrow was a new day, and she excited for it.

But on the other side of town, enemies were scheming.

"So you got all the information about her right?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, now our plan can finally go into place. Isnt that right Gir?"

The white haired girl said, while hugging her weird green dog. And on the screen of the big computer, the puff leaders profile could be seen.


End file.
